A shirt regularly priced at $\$30$ is on sale for $20\%$ off. Mary has a coupon that will take another $25\%$ off of the sale price. What single percent discount would give the same final price as the two successive discounts?
Applying a $20\%$ discount is equivalent to multiplying by $1-20\%=1-0.2=\frac{4}{5}$.  Similarly, applying a $25\%$ discount is equivalent to multiplying by $\frac{3}{4}$.  Applying both discounts, we multiply by $\frac{4}{5}\cdot\frac{3}{4}=\frac{3}{5}=0.6$.  Since $1-0.6=0.4=40\%$, multiplying by 0.6 gives a $\boxed{40\%}$ discount.